Uzumaki Mito
Uzumaki Mito (うずまきミト) was a kunoichi who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan, and later married into Konohagakure's Senju clan. She was also the first jinchuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tail Demon Fox. Her successor's are Uzumaki Kushina, and later Kushina's son, Uzumaki Naruto. Background The Uzumaki and Senju clans — being distant relatives — has always had close ties. Mito ended up marrying Senju Hashirama, who would help found Konohagakure and became the village's First Hokage. During her husband's battle against Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End, Hashirama at some point gained control of Kurama. To gain power for her husband, Mito used a fūinjutsu to seal Kurama within herself, becoming the tailed beast's first jinchuriki. Despite the seal's strength, it almost broke at some later point when she was going through childbirth. Eventually, her husband died in war, and Mito was left a widow. Towards the final years of her life, it was decided that a new host for Kurama would have to be found. Uzumaki Kushina, one of Mito's clansmen, was then selected for the role due to her special chakra. Terrified by the idea of having been taken from her home to become a jinchūriki, Mito comforted her, and told Kushina that in order to counter the Nine-Tails' hatred, she needed to fill herself with love. Some time after this, the beast was presumably extracted from within Mito and sealed into Kushina. Personality Mito seemed to be a very calm and composed individual with a dignified air about her. She also had a strong sense of duty to her husband and the village as seen when she turned herself into a jinchuriki by sealing the Nine-Tails into herself in order to gain power for her husband. During the time when Kushina discovered that she was to be made a jinchuriki, Mito comforted her, and told her about how to cope with being a jinchuriki. Appearance Mito had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-coloured diamond mark on her forehead — similar to that of her granddaughter Tsunade. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals. In her old age, her hair had grown much longer some of which she allowed to hang into her back (in the anime her hair was depicted as maroon in her old age). She, however, maintained the two buns in her hair and wore a simple loose fitting kimono held closed by a simple dark-coloured obi. Abilities Not much is known about her fighting skills, but Kushina hailed her as a powerful kunoichi. She was shown to be exceptional at fūinjutsu, being able to seal the entirety of Kurama within herself. Also, in becoming a jinchūriki, she had access to extraordinary reserves of strong chakra. Due to being a member of the Uzumaki clan, Mito had the potential to live an exceptionally long life. This was seen in part from her having lived her adult life through the reign of the first three Hokage. Like Naruto, Mito also had the ability to sense negative emotions due to her control over the fox's power Legacy Mito made great contributions in the way of protecting Konohagakure after becoming the beast's jinchūriki. She was also the one who realised that in order to counter Kurama's ability to overwhelm his jinchūriki with negative emotions, thus taking control of them, love was needed. This was information she passed on to Uzumaki Kushina, which in part helped the young woman to be able to subdue the beast within her. In which many years later, Kushina helped her son Uzumaki Naruto to subjugate the beast. Video Games She will appear in Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. Qoutes Knownable Relatives *Senju Hashirama (Husband/dead) *Senju Tobirama (Brother in law) *Tsunade (Granddaughter) *Nawaki (Grandson) *Uzumaki Kushina (clan's mate and first successor for Kurama) *Uzumaki Naruto (Kushina's son and second successor for Kurama) Trivia *Mito's name may be taken from the name of the capital of one of the prefectures in Japan. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ema Shimokawa *'English' : 'N/A ' all information on Uzumaki Mito is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mito_Uzumaki Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters